No Directions
by Legally Positive
Summary: Rachel's sick with laryngitis and Finn takes care of her


Rachel laid in her bed feeling like crap. She had laryngitis to the point of which she couldn't talk at all. Mr. Schuester had called on her in Spanish and when she couldn't respond he moved on with his lesson and then came over to her desk. He asked if she was okay, felt her forehead, and sent her to the nurse. Now she was home with her Dads constantly texting her how she was feeling and they would come home from L.A. if they needed to. She just told them she had a bad cold and would be okay. And they actually believed her.

Then she heard a knock at her back door. She went to her back door where she found her friend Finn with an incarnation. "Hey. I missed you at glee. Mr. Schue said you were really sick. So I wanted to check on you." He put his hand on her forehead. "Have you taken your temperature yet?" She nodded no. "Wanna go back to bed?" she nodded yes. Then he carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

Finn walked out of the room in search of a thermometer. He finally found one in the bathroom and also got a box of tissues. He came back to Rachel's room and stuck the thermometer in her mouth. _103.4. Pretty high fever. _Finn thought.

Rachel turned over and wrote in her notebook _Lay with me._

"Okay." Finn curled up beside Rachel holding her over heated body.

After about 3 hours Finn woke up to the phone ringing. He looked at caller ID as it said Daddy. He sent out the busy signal. Then he went into Rachel's kitchen and looked for something to cook for Rachel. He finally found a can of soup and put it in the microwave. In the meantime he decided to call his mom. He dialed the 7 familiar numbers.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom."

"_Hi sweetie."_

"Can I ask you something?"

"_Sure anything"_

"Do you think I could stay with Rachel tonight? She's really sick and her Dads are out of town."

"_Sure sweetie. Want me to drop you off some clothes for tomorrow?"_

"That'd be great mom. See you in a little bit."

"_Take care of her Finn."_

"I will. Bye."

"_Bye."_

After another minute the microwave went off and Finn put the bowl on a small tray along with a glass of apple juice. He put the tray on her desk and began to shake her awake. "Rachel. Rachel wake up. You need to get some liquids in you." Rachel slowly opened her eyes. Then turned over to her notepad and wrote _'What time is it?'_

"It's almost 6 o'clock. You want me to play one of your CDs?" She nodded yes. "Which one?"

_Next to Normal._

"Okay." Finn went over to Rachel's CD collection. 9 to 5, Hairspray, Wicked, Spring Awakening, Next to Normal. Finn grabs the purple CD cover, took the first disk, and put it in Rachel's stereo. Finn picked the tray back up and put it on Rachel's lap. Then Finn slowly spoon-fed Rachel her soup. "You wanna try to talk?" She nodded yes. "Just try to say 'glee'"

Rachel tried to say glee but it turn out more like 'gee' "Good job Rach. Let's try to say it again."

"Glee."

"You got it! But let's leave it at that. It won't help if you loose your voice again."

"Kay." Rachel fell back asleep by the time the CD was on "Superboy and the Invisible Girl" Then Finn heard a knock at the front door. _Please don't be Rachel's Dads. _Finn thought. He took a look out the window and was relived to see his mom.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie. How's Rachel doing?"

"She can say 2 words as far as we know. Glee and kay."

"That's good. I brought you some clothes for tomorrow and I got you some pizza hut."

"Thanks mom. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. Just help Rachel feel better."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yep."

"Bye."

"Bye." Finn went into Rachel's kitchen and ate 2 of slices of pizza. As he reached over for his 3 slice he heard Rachel coughing violently. He ran into her room and held her. He patted her back over and over until she finally stopped coughing. "You okay?" She nodded her head no. "What hurts?" She pointed to her throat. "Your throat hurts?" She nodded yes. "Let me make it better." Finn started kissing Rachel on her neck and worked his way up to her lips. "Feel better?" She nodded yes and kissed him back on his cheek.

Rachel turned over to her notebook and wrote _I love you_.

Finn turned over to the flowers he'd given her earlier and got out a note. It said _I love you. _After that Finn turned off her CD and curled up with Rachel and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked my first Glee Fic. R&R**

**~Legally Positive**


End file.
